


Forest of the Night

by Qem



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taki's spent quite a bit of time in the forests surrounding the area at night. It was necessary after all, during that terrible, silent time as she desperately searched. She's familiar with the bird calls, what's normal and what's unusual. The way the moonlight filters through the leaves to dance gently in patterns upon the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forest of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opalmatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/gifts).



Taki's spent quite a bit of time in the forests surrounding the area at night. It was necessary after all, during that terrible, silent time as she desperately searched. She's familiar with the bird calls, what's normal and what's unusual. The way the moonlight filters through the leaves to dance gently in patterns upon the ground.

It's different when she's with other people, lighter somehow, as she catches Tanuma's eye briefly and he smiles gently at her. The search is still desperate - Natsume virtually never asks for help. But it's not lonely, and she's sure that they're going to be successful.

"There!" She points carefully through the thickets ahead at the pond glimmering softly. "That's new, it wasn't there last year."

"Thanks", Natsume smiles gratefully before breaking into a run, through the trees. She follows, more slowly behind and Tanuma keeps step beside. She's close enough to hear Natsume's declaration at having won the game. Although she can't hear the response, she's able to see the pond shimmer to vanish and leaving a sleeping Nyanko sensei behind. She's close enough to see the brief flash of relief as Natsume's goes to scoop him up.

Thank goodness. Thank goodness she was able to help for once, when Natsume was forbidden to ask any spirit for assistance. She'll never understand why some will insist on playing such cruel games. But she knows it's so much easier when their are friends by your side, and she's so grateful she could be there for Natsume this time.


End file.
